


Too Close I Cannot Breathe

by Splashattack



Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, POV Second Person, the familiar and crushing embrace of capitalism!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:48:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Splashattack/pseuds/Splashattack
Summary: Your world isn't designed to help people like you.in which the author panics about how the fuck they're going to manage to exist in our apocalyptic capitalist nightmare of a society!
Series: TMA Entity Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934116
Kudos: 6





	Too Close I Cannot Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> cw for financial insecurity

You don't notice it when you're young; still full of naïve hope, you dream of the wonders of your future life.

The fear sets in slowly. When your mother looses her job, and your family applies for aid—that's when you feel the first crushing tendril of apprehension worm its way into you. It settles, becoming a constant, hungry companion. 

By the time you're in college, you're working two jobs in addition to your classes. You know that there's no way you can escape this eternal crushing burden; your world isn't designed to help people like you. You cannot breathe.


End file.
